


КРОВАВАЯ ЗАПИСКА С ПРИЗНАНИЕМ

by Jasherk



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карна признается Дурьодхане в том, что он сын Кунти и брат Пандавов. Моя версия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	КРОВАВАЯ ЗАПИСКА С ПРИЗНАНИЕМ

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень хотелось, чтобы он это сделал. Образы во многом можно дорисовать из Махабхараты 2013, хотя для меня это все же были герои, как я увидел их в оригинале. Может быть, чуточку ближе к варианту Чопры с его замкнутым, напряженным Карной и широкой души Дурьодханой. Внешность на ваше усмотрение, мои бесценные немногочисленные товарищи по фандому мёртвых индусов.  
> Текст содержит несколько отсылок на другие источники (что видно сразу из названия). Кто найдет – буду только рад этому.

За огромным окном его опочивальни сверкал мириадами золотых огоньков вечерний Хастинапур. Отрадное и умиротворяющее зрелище. Дурьодхана, уже без своей привычно тяжелой короны и роскошного ангавастрама на плече, стоял и просто смотрел на свой горячо любимый город, когда чьи-то осторожные шаги у него за спиной нарушили тишину.  
\- Любовь моя, ты уже здесь? – с улыбкой обернулся Дурьодхана и удивленно склонил голову к плечу при виде вошедшего. – Карна?  
Его друг стоял в дверях, без короны и украшений, одетый, как когда он совершал свое утреннее поклонение Сурье в водах Ганги; как и всегда, высокий и грациозный, безупречно сложенный и ослепительно красивый, и все же на Карну было необъяснимо больно смотреть.  
\- Я не вовремя? – спросил он, неуверенно замявшись на месте. И это тоже было непохоже на него.  
\- Ну, я жду… да не важно, проходи, конечно. На тебе лица нет, рассказывай, что случилось? – и видя, что друг по-прежнему мнется в дверях, Дурьодхана сам решительно подошел к нему. – Карна? Да что с тобой? – начиная уже всерьез волноваться, Дурьодхана взял обе его руки в свои, посмотрел в лицо. - Я тебя не узнаю.  
И тут произошло то, чего юврадж уж точно представить себе не мог: Карна опустил глаза и даже чуть отвернулся.  
\- Я сам себя больше не узнаю, - сипло и как-то придушенно произнес он.  
Дурьодхана нахмурился, не в силах понять, что могло так напугать его несокрушимого Карну. Напугать? Да, именно, напугать.  
\- Карна, не молчи, - очень спокойно и очень веско приказал он. – Ты же знаешь: мне ты можешь рассказать обо всем. Что бы у тебя ни случилось, я всегда встану на твою сторону.  
\- Но почему? – Карна вдруг резко вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза своим золотым нечеловеческим взглядом. Дурьодхане всегда нравилось смотреть в эти удивительные, немного диковатые глаза, но сейчас боль плавилась в их темном золоте, безумная запредельная боль. И какая-то беспомощная надежда. Надежда на него.  
\- Потому что ты мне очень дорог. И всегда был, с самого детства. Ты же сам это знаешь, - мягко сказал Дурьодхана, очень надеясь, что говорит правильные слова. – Мне ты всегда можешь открыться.  
\- Я не могу, - выдавил Карна сквозь зубы и порывисто вцепился в плечи Дурьодханы. – Да, пойми же ты! Я знаю, что должен. Должен рассказать тебе. Но это может… Да я просто не в праве так поступить с тобой! Я всегда видел от тебя только хорошее, я всегда был предан тебе, а получится, как будто я… как будто я знал. А я не знал! – в голос крикнул он и быстро заговорил: - Дурьодхана, поверь, признаться в таком сложнее, чем было срезать с себя доспех. Но я буду последней сволочью, если не скажу тебе. И даже еще большей сволочью, если скажу. Что мне делать? – Карна с мольбою смотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Может для начала присядем? – предложил Дурьодхана, не зная, чем еще здесь можно помочь. – Ты хоть ел сегодня?  
\- Нет. Не важно. Я не голоден. Всё, дай мне сказать. Вот. Знаешь, я всегда гордился своими родителями, своей семьей. Пусть мы и не были кшатриями, я считал себя в праве презирать Пандавов, потому что в отличие от них я родился в полной семье, и, хотя мои родители и были сутами, но зато я всегда знал своих отца и мать. Я не помню моей жизни без них. Но… - Карна бессильно вскинул руки. – Нет. Я просто не могу произнести это вслух. Не могу сказать это словами! На, вот, - он вытащил из-за пояса смятую тряпицу и протянул Дурьодхане. – Я знал, что не смогу рассказать. Поэтому я тебе здесь написал. Держи. Прочитай сам.  
\- Что это? – Дурьодхана опасливо развернул скомканную ткань со смазанными и растекшимися в кляксы строчками корявого текста. Написанного подозрительно бурыми чернилами. – Кровавая записка? Надеюсь, ты хоть не своей кровью писал?  
\- Ты сначала прочти, - мрачно ответил Карна. – Тогда поймешь, что я был бы рад выдавить из себя всю эту поганую кровь до последней капли.  
В Хастинапуре все уже успели немного привыкнуть к членовредительским выходкам Карны, поэтому Дурьодхана только закатил глаза, но потом честно всмотрелся в текст. К сожалению, прочитать написанное было практически невозможно. С большим трудом ему удалось опознать всего несколько слов: «Кунти», «избавиться», «река».  
\- Ты что утопил царицу Кунти? – слегка растерялся от логично возникшей в голове версии Дурьодхана. - Не то что бы я как-то особо любил эту тетку, но все же… Это, знаешь ли, как-то, пожалуй, немного слишком.  
\- Нет! – крикнул Карна, возмущенный его недогадливостью. – Это она! Это она пыталась меня убить!  
Дурьодхана скептически прищурился.  
\- Да как бы она с тобой справилась?  
\- Не сейчас! Давно. Совсем давно. Когда я был еще младенцем. Когда только родился.  
\- Какая она, оказывается, прозорливая женщина. Еще до рождения своих сыновей знала, что ты вырастешь в главную угрозу для них, - попытался съязвить Дурьодхана, однако при виде искреннего отчаянья в глаза своего друга, решительно отбросил шутливый тон: - И как только она тебя нашла в твоей этой Чампе, да?  
\- Ей не пришлось меня искать. Она сама… это она… - Карна снова сбился, взмахнул обеими руками, потому зажмурил глаза и, наконец, сказал: - Это она родила меня.  
\- Что? – Дурьодхане показалось, что он неверно расслышал.  
\- То! Я ее сын. Меня родила царица Кунти!  
\- Постой, но ты же старше всех нас, как бы она… - Дурьодхана сам понимал, что хватается за соломинку, но просто не мог согласиться без спора.  
\- Она родила меня еще до брака с Панду. В доме своего отца. Родила, положила в бельевую корзину и бросила в ближайшую реку, – у Карны будто бы ноги подкосились, и он вдруг сел прямо там, где стоял. Его глубокий голос прозвучал непривычно слабо и по-детски обиженно. – Мать бесстрашных героев. Не смогла просто под воду опустить и подержать с минуту. Кшатриани. Духу не хватило.  
Глядя на сидящего на полу Карну, Дурьодхана невольно подумал, что, если весь этот бред хоть отчасти правда, то ему лично очень повезло, что Кунти не хватило мужества утопить своего внебрачного ребенка. Однако вслух он этого не сказал, а, наклонившись, попытался поднять Карну за плечи, чтобы отвести на кушетку у окна, где дул прохладный вечерний ветерок. Но Карна с ним совершенно не сотрудничал, поэтому, вздохнув, Дурьодхана просто сам опустился на пол рядом с ним, а потом очень спокойно спросил:  
\- Для начала откуда такие сведения? Ты уверен, что всему этому можно верить? – он, как ему казалось, ободряюще сжал руку Карны. Тот поднял на него глаза.  
\- Сначала мне рассказал об этом Кришна. Когда уезжал с провальных переговоров. Напоследок оставил мне сюрприз.  
Дурьодхана наморщил лоб. Он помнил, как в ту ночь, дней десять назад, Карна явился к нему чрезвычайно возбужденный и явно расстроенный, бурно клялся в своей преданности и обнимал Дурьодхану, как в последний раз. Тогда он не очень придал этому значение, потому что Карна говорил в общем приятные и правильные с его точки зрения вещи. И Дурьодхана не увидел смысла давить на него, вытягивая из своего беспокойного друга причины той неожиданной вспышки привязанности к нему.  
\- Значит, Кришна сказал. И ты поверил ему?  
\- Не знаю. Да. Он говорил очень убедительно. Мне даже показалось, что он в отчаяньи. Он… хотел, чтобы я ушел с ним к Пандавам. И возглавил их на правах старшего.  
У Дурьодханы вдруг коротко болезненно кольнуло где-то в груди, пальцы сами собой с безжалостной силой сдавили руку Карны.  
\- Ты не поверишь, что он говорил. Обещал мне их любовь и уважение. Мне! Их! Просто чушь! Клялся, что Юдхиштхира уступит мне корону. Даже жену их мне предлагал, - Карна криво усмехнулся, и Дурьодхана невольно ответил на его усмешку, хотя ничего смешного в этом не было.  
\- Ты ему отказал, - уверенно предположил Дурьодхана.  
\- Конечно. Особенно после того, как он сказал, что сумеет доказать мои права… - Карна снова закрыл глаза, с явным усилием заставив себя договорить: - …мои права на престол Хастинапура.  
На миг для Дурьодханы, как будто бы, исчезли все звуки ночи и дворца, и они с Карной остались в пугающей абсолютно пустой тишине. Дурьодхана сам не заметил, как это вышло, но его рука, сжимавшая пальцы Карны, разом выпустила их и сжалась в напряженный кулак. Карна всем телом порывисто подался к нему, но Дурьодхана непроизвольно отпрянул назад. Впрочем, его друг был явно не намерен сдаваться так просто, он сжал руками плечи ювраджа и буквально встряхнул его, начав быстро-быстро говорить при этом:  
\- Дурьодхана, прекрати! Дурьодхана, ты же меня знаешь. Это они не знают, но не ты! Всем, что у меня есть, я обязан тебе. И все, что у меня есть, я готов отдать тебе без остатка. Я умереть готов за тебя. Как же я могу претендовать на то, о чем ты мечтал всю жизнь? Дурьодхана, неужели ты можешь поверить, что я способен на такую черную неблагодарность?  
Все еще оглушенный последним признанием Карны, Дурьодхана медленно отрицательно покачал головой. Его друга можно было много в чем обвинить: он был вспыльчив, агрессивен, непоследователен, злопамятен, а порой излишне грубо прямолинеен, даже откровенно хамоват в своих словах и поступках, но неблагодарным он никогда не был. Просто Дурьодхана даже подумать не мог…  
\- Я вообще не хотел говорить тебе о том разговоре. Я и Кришну просил молчать. Чтобы никто не знал. Он ничем не смог меня соблазнить. Даже когда говорил, что теперь только в моих силах предотвратить войну. Предотвратить войну, которой я так жаждал уже больше 30 лет! Он дал мне слово молчать. И я тоже молчал. Я сумел почти даже не думать обо всем этом. Как будто ничего не было. Но сегодня на рассвете ко мне пришла царица Кунти.  
Дурьодхана усмехнулся. До этого к Карне уже приходил «на рассвете» Индра, вынудивший его друга освежевать себя. Поборники дхармы на удивление не брезговали пользоваться обетом Карны ему же во вред.  
\- Что она от тебя хотела?  
\- Чтобы я простил ее, назвал «мамой» и не стал… - Карна снова не удержался и отвел взгляд, - не стал убивать остальных ее сыновей.  
\- Ловко, надо признать, - фыркнул Дурьодхана. – Юдхиштхире она шлет напутствие начинать войну любой ценой, или она отречется от него, а тебя, значит, признает сыном, но при этом вяжет по рукам и ногам. И что же ты ей ответил?  
\- Я, похоже, наговорил ей гадостей, - Карна непроизвольно виновато поскреб голову левой рукой. – Я даже кричал на нее. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы ей было больно. И я в этом преуспел. Она заплакала. А мне стало очень стыдно. Я подумал, что маме Радхе не понравилось бы, как я себя веду.  
\- Радхея, - Дурьодхана не удержался, протянул руку и сам погладил его по голове, невольно подмечая в желтом сиянии светильников, что седые волосы, которые в его собственной гриве поблескивали серебряной паутиной, в темных волосах Карны отливали желтым золотом.  
\- Я сказал ей, что не перейду на сторону ее сыновей. Никогда. И что моя клятва убить Арджуну для меня священна. Я не отступлюсь от нее. Но я обещал… - по телу Карны прошла крупная дрожь, он поймал обеими руками ладонь Дурьодханы и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо: - Я обещал, что не убью больше никого из ее сыновей. Только Арджуну. Больше никого. Или я его, или он меня.  
Дурьодхана молчал, еще сам не до конца определившись, как ему реагировать на весь этот вал информации. Что чувствовать и что думать. И только одно было ему предельно ясно: Карне сейчас приходилось намного хуже, чем ему. Он это видел. Он это чувствовал.  
\- Дурьодхана, прости меня. Прости. Я ведь и после этого не хотел тебе ничего говорить. Я сегодня весь день бродил по полям и джунглям в окрестностях Хастинапура. Я вообще не понимал, что мне делать. Но пока я ходил там у меня было видение. Очень плохое. У меня уже бывало такое. Иногда в полдень меня накрывает какими-то картинами того, что еще не произошло. Обычно ничего значимого, какие-то бытовые сцены. Но несколько раз я видел действительно важные вещи: проклятье брахмана, у которого я пристрелил теленка, игру в кости, смерть мамы, то, как я срежу доспех и серьги, - Карна невольно дотронулся обеими руками до своих наполовину обкромсанных ушей. – А сегодня я увидел костры. Море погребальных костров. И твою плачущую мать. Понимаешь? Это были костры твоих братьев. Всех твоих братьев. И среди них твой. Твой тоже!  
Дурьодхана непроизвольно сглотнул. На самом деле, он никогда не задумывался, что они могут проиграть эту войну.  
\- Дурьодхана, я не прощу себе, если ты погибнешь из-за того, что я постыдился тебе признаться. Прости, прости меня, - Карна склонил голову и молитвенным жестом сложил руки передо лбом.  
\- Немедленно прекрати это, - просто сказал ему Дурьодхана и сжал запястья Карны, добиваясь, чтобы тот посмотрел на него. – Ты не виноват. Ты не можешь быть в этом виноват. Никто не виноват в том, как он родился. Если твоя мать согрешила с кем-то до брака, как можно обвинять в этом тебя?  
\- Она не хотела. Кунти мне рассказала, она боролась, но он заставил ее, - неожиданно горячо заступился Карна за свою мать. – Она была совсем девочкой, чуть не вдвое младше, чем наши дочери! Она не смогла защитить себя, и он взял от нее, что хотел. Это нам легко говорить «согрешила», мы взрослые сильные мужчины, да нам подобное и не грозит, а она…  
\- Она его знала? Она сказала тебе, кто это был?  
Карна жестко иронично поджал губы.  
\- Тот, от кого я точно не ожидал такого поступка. Тот, кому я поклонялся всю жизнь. Всем сердцем, всей душой. Тот, чьим именем я давал клятвы.  
\- Сурьядев, - сухо и без эмоций произнес Дурьодхана.  
\- Да.  
\- Что ж, вдвойне предсказуемо. Во-первых, я смотрю, тетя Кунти истово верна своей версии о призывающей богов мантре. Во-вторых, какой еще бог настолько близок твоему сердцу? – Дурьодхана пожал плечами. – Хотя, почему бы тебе не посмотреть на ситуацию немного под другим углом? Если Сурья явился к ней, значит мантру она все-таки использовала. А мантре Дурвасы, думаю, даже боги боятся не подчиниться. Можешь считать, что у него особо и выбора не было. Призвали делать детей – исправно сделал. К тому же, ты не можешь сказать, что он не позаботился о тебе. Твой кундал-кавач был очень ценным подарком, ты так не думаешь? Не его вина, что ты даже после прямой инструкции не тупить и никому ничего не отдавать, все равно повел себя, как полный баран.  
Карна набычился на него и ничего не ответил. Дурьодхана вздохнул, раскинул руки и привычно сгреб друга в охапку.  
\- Что ж, поздравляю тебя с обретением официальной кшатрийской семьи. Даже с участием богов. А ты думал, у нас тут всё прямо всегда так красиво и замечательно?  
\- Дурьодхана, - жалко просипел Карна ему куда-то в плечо, а потом его спина под руками ювраджа крупно задрожала. – Что я теперь? Скажи мне, что я такое теперь? Я больше не знаю.  
\- Ты неправильно ставишь вопрос. Ты Ангарадж Васушена, Радхея Карна, мой бешеный яростный Вайкартана, лучший лучник на свете, который принципиально не моет ноги. Ты тот, от кого никто не уходит с пустыми руками, даже твои враги. Ты мой лучший друг с самого детства, - Дурьодхана мягко погладил его по спине. – С этим все ясно. А спрашивать надо, что нам теперь со всем этим делать?  
И после того, как Дурьодхана сказал это четкое и безапелляционное «нам», Карна почти ожидаемо бурно разрыдался, отпуская разом и ту боль, которую причинила ему его новая идентичность, и страх быть отвергнутым.  
\- Все хорошо, все хорошо, ничего страшного не случилось. Все. Расслабься. Хочешь плакать – поплачь. Положи голову мне на колени и плачь. Иди сюда.  
Карна, как ребенок, послушно повиновался ему, зарываясь лицом Дурьодхане в живот и обнимая его обеими руками. И пока он плакал, Дурьодхана постарался спокойно просчитать в голове, что давала им эта новая информация. По идее, учитывая безусловную преданность Карны, перестановка сил складывалась даже еще сильнее в их пользу. Только надо было заранее продумать, как использовать это с максимальной выгодой. Будто ребенок, подбежавший к столу, уставленному его любимыми кушаньями, Дурьодхана даже слегка растерялся, не зная, с какого конца стоит начать.  
И неожиданно, невольно, сама собой всплыла и прозвучала, пожалуй, все-таки самая важная для него мысль:  
\- И все же интересно, как Кришна собирался доказать твои права на Хастинапур?  
\- Не представляю, - глухо пробормотал ему в живот немного притихший Карна, не пытаясь поднять голову и изменить позу. – Не говоря уже о том, что права сыновей Кунти вообще довольно сомнительны, тот факт, что я старший из них, не отменяет того, что она родила меня до брака.  
\- Ну, по закону, если бы дядя Панду согласился взять ее в жены, зная о том, что у нее есть внебрачный ребенок, со дня их свадьбы ты бы считался его сыном, независимо от того, как и от кого ты был рожден, - нахмурился Дурьодхана, припоминая занудные законы из области семейного права.  
\- Вряд ли он бы согласился, - почти капризно отметил Карна.  
\- Ну, почему же? Исходя из того, что я слышал про дядю Панду все эти годы, он был человек очень добрый, совсем не чванливый. Если тетя Кунти ему так понравилась, мог бы взять и с ребенком, - теоретически предположил Дурьодхана и фыркнул. – Хотя Дед Бхишма был бы, конечно, недоволен. И несмотря на все благородство такого поступка, репутацию Панду это бы подпортило.  
Мелодично прозвенели от входных дверей ножные браслеты.  
\- Таааак, - нараспев произнес мелодичный голос Бханумати. – Сиятельный раджа и ты, о господин мой и лучший из мужей, признаю, мальчики, мне уже случалось заставать вас в разных интересных ситуациях, но эта, пожалуй, самая неоднозначная из всех.  
\- И чем же, по-твоему, мы здесь занимаемся? – невольно улыбнулся при виде любимой супруги Дурьодхана.  
Шелестя множеством складок пышно вышитого сари, переливом цвета напоминающего закатное небо, Бханумати грациозно пошла в их сторону. Лукаво сверкнула подведенными яркими глазами:  
\- Ну, как вариант, допустим, что вы из-за чего-то повздорили, потом ты побил Ангараджа, а теперь вы миритесь в своей обычной чрезмерно показушной манере.  
\- Побил ты меня, как же, мечтай, - недовольно произнес Карна, кажется, не собираясь менять положения тела, даже после того, как Дурьодхана ощутимо толкнул его кулаком в бок, только повернул голову и неким образом, вроде как даже чуть поклонился Бханумати. - Приветствую тебя, прекраснейшая юврани. Счастлив видеть тебя.  
\- Я тоже рада, - непринужденно покачивая своими от природы пышными бедрами, Бханумати приблизилась к ним. – Так что у вас тут на самом деле случилось?  
\- Карна узнал, что, на самом деле, он внебрачный сын царицы Кунти от бога Солнца, - не задумываясь ответил ей Дурьодхана, - и дал ей обещание не убивать никого из ее сыновей, кроме Арджуны. Иначе ему придется вообще никогда ноги не мыть.  
Карна всем телом отпрянул от Дурьодханы и возмущенно посмотрел на него.  
\- Вообще-то это была большая тайна, - задетым за живое голосом произнес он.  
\- Ее знали, как минимум, четыре человека, а значит, уже не такая большая тайна, - пожал плечами Дурьодхана. – К тому же, чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что тот расклад, при котором твоя тайна осталась бы тайной, по меньшей мере, пока ты жив, был более выгоден Кунти и Кришне, чем нам.  
Карна не ответил, и по его искаженному лицу сложно было точно определить, понял ли он  
слова Дурьодханы.  
\- А ты как думал? Кришна игрок не хуже дяди Шакуни. Открыв тебе твою большую страшную тайну именно сейчас, он сделал беспроигрышный ход. Понимаешь, он ведь ничего не терял, либо приобретая самого лучшего махаратхи нашей эпохи в ряды их армии, либо, если ты, такой упрямый и гордый, не согласишься перейти на их сторону, лишив тебя возможности сражаться с той упоенной сладостной ненавистью к Пандавам, что и раньше. А как ты думал? Ты же живой человек, Карна. И ты не плохой человек. А тут еще несчастная больше полувека назад изнасилованная девочка в нужный час молит тебя назвать ее мамой и ловко выпрашивает у тебя жизни четырех ее сыновей, считая наследника по их варианту. И довольная идет домой! А ты, что твой олень, целый день носишься после этого по лесам, галлюцинируешь от горя и…  
\- Мой господин, - неодобрительно посмотрев на Дурьодхану, строго перебила его Бханумати, как раз вовремя, чтобы он не успел сказать «и рыдаешь». Двигаясь с природной грацией и плавностью, будто текучая вода, юврани сама на удивление грациозно опустилась на пол рядом с Ангараджем. – Поправь меня, если я не права, но ты не должен, ты просто не имеешь права смеяться над своим другом, когда ему так больно. А ведь он поставил тебя выше своей единокровной семьи. Он сейчас выбрал тебя, а ты его так несправедливо обижаешь, - Бханумати положила свою ладонь на предплечье Карны, будто беря его этим жестом под свою защиту. Её мягкая пухлая ручка, хоть и расписанная красной хной, жемчугом белела на темной меди его кожи.  
Много-много лет назад этот красновато-смуглый цвет кожи паренька с конюшен, с которым водил дружбу старший из сыновей Дхритараштры, служил поводом для бесконечных издевательств и драк с Пандавами. Был период, когда они дрались из-за этого чуть ли не ежедневно. Потом тема приелась и нашлась другая причина для драк. В те времена им обоим было не важно кого из них или их близких задевали, они бросались в драку особенно не задумываясь. Впрочем, стоит признать, что значительную часть драк провоцировали или начинали они сами. Хорошие были времена.  
\- Извини меня, Карна. Я не со зла, просто хотел, чтобы ты понял. Не обижайся.  
Карна только молча кивнул и свободной рукой сжал его руку, показывая, что принимает извинения. Тем временем Бханумати критически осмотрела Карну с головы до ног.  
\- Это ведь та одежда, в которой ты совершаешь возлияние солнцу по утрам? – утвердительным тоном спросила она. – А раз ты не переоделся, то, следовательно, и не ел. Целый день.  
\- Про «бегал по джунглям» я не шутил, - не удержавшись вставил Дурьодхана, радуясь тому, что они с Бханумати мыслят в одном ключе.  
\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе принесли свежую одежду и подали ужин прямо сюда.  
\- Благодарю, добрейшая юврани, не надо. Я не голоден. Я все равно не смогу сейчас есть.  
\- Меня это не интересует, - властно отрезала Бханумати. – Если я справлялась с капризами Лакшманы и Лакшмани, то уж ты, сиятельный раджа, у меня точно переоденешься и будешь кушать.  
Она поднялась и хлопнула в ладоши, призывая служанок, которым четко и лаконично отдала все необходимые распоряжения.  
Оставшиеся не у дел Карна и Дурьодхана отошли к окну и молча наблюдали за тем, как она раздает указания.  
За прошедшие годы в ней мало что осталось от той задорной любопытной девочки, которую они украли со сваямвары. Но с каждый днем Дурьодхана, казалось, все крепче влюблялся в эту уверенную в себе, грациозно неторопливую пышечку, не уставая тайно радоваться каждой ее новой маленькой победе в их доме. Тому, как она женила Карну на своей сакхи. Тому, как тихо и неотвратимо завоевала себе место в сердце строгой, требовательной и даже чуточку предвзятой к супруге старшего сына Гандхари. Тому, как она умела добиваться своего даже в спорах с ним самим. Тому, каких чудесных близнецов она ему родила, и какими людьми их вырастила.  
К сожалению, больше детей у них не было. Бханумати чуть не погибла при родах двойни. Лекарям только чудом удалось спасти ее, но возможность иметь еще детей она потеряла. Семейные жрецы, наставник Крипа, дед Бхишма и дядя Видура – словом, все те мудрые старцы, к которым, как его часто попрекали, он никогда не прислушивался, дружно настаивали, что ему нужно взять себе еще жену, а лучше несколько сразу. И Дурьодхана понимал почему. Но когда он увидел, как Бханумати, едва встав на ноги, всю себя посвятила его детям, ему показалось, что он не может так поступить с ней. Что это будет предательство. И он уперся, как бык, упрямо напирая на то, что у его отца только одна жена, и у него будет так же. В общем, отца и мать он перетянул на свою сторону, а остальные постепенно смирились и отстали. Тем более, что у Духшасаны и остальных многочисленных его братьев исправно рождались сыновья и прямой угрозы династии не предвиделось.  
Пока одни слуги накрывали ужин на небольших низких столиках, другие принесли свежую одежду и воду для омовения. После чего Карна хотел уединиться в небольшом смежном помещении, чтобы переодеться, но Дурьодхана упрямо пошел с ним, на полном серьезе не собираясь сейчас выпускать друга из поля зрения. А то мало ли что еще случится.  
Карна странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.  
Наконец, все они сели за трапезу. И Ангарадж сразу же голодным зверем набросился на еду, впрочем, не забывая о своем обете и избегая мяса и вина.  
Дурьодхана и Бханумати с одинаковой тревогой наблюдали за ним. Бханумати взглядом спросила мужа не нужно ли ей ничего не значащей болтовней отвлечь Ангараджа, но Дурьодхана только отрицательно покачал головой.  
Но тут, утолив первый голод, Карна сам поднял лицо и повернулся к Бханумати.  
\- Добрейшая юврани, - благодарно и немного заискивающе улыбнулся он ей. – Бханумати, пожалуйста, не говори ничего о нашем сегодняшнем разговоре Суприйе. Я знаю, какие вы близкие подруги, но…  
Бханумати явно собиралась уже согласно кивнуть, но вдруг задумалась, поднесла указательный пальчик к подбородку и лукаво прикрыла глаза.  
\- Милый наш Карна, чтобы не огорчать тебя сразу отказом, я хочу напомнить Вам с моим господином одну очень интересную вещь, которую сейчас пришла мне в голову. Вы, мужчины, гордитесь своими боевыми талантами, своей силой и доблестью. А для нас, ваших жен, наша гордость – наша чистота и верность супругу. Для женщины нет ничего страшнее позора. Позор супруги – это позор всей ее семьи: ее родителей, ее супруга, родителей ее супруга, но, главное, ее детей.  
Дурьодхана и Карна переглянулись, не совсем понимая, куда клонит Бханумати.  
\- Прости, Карна, - Бханумати мягко взяла его за руку. – Я не собираюсь хранить твою тайну. Я сегодня же расскажу ее, как можно большему количеству женщин во дворце. И первой все узнает благочестивая махарани Гандхари.  
На лице Карны застыло болезненное несчастное выражение.  
\- Прости и пойми, дорогой. Я прошу тебя об этом, потому что он, - Бханумати бросила долгий ласковый взгляд на супруга, - он не посмеет тебя об этом попросить. Ты много раз говорил, что все готов ему отдать, что даже твоя жизнь принадлежит Дурьодхане. Так я прошу тебя: отдай нам свою тайну. Позволь мне распорядиться ею так, как я сочту лучшим для вас обоих, для наших детей и всей нашей семьи.  
\- Бханумати, - Карна с мукой в глазах посмотрел на нее. – Ты знаешь, что я не смогу отказать тебе, но ты просишь не мою тайну, а мой позор, саму мою честь. Если ты расскажешь всем о моем рождении, моему честному имени придет конец. Как я буду проводить поминальные обряды для моих родителей, зная, что отказался от них?  
\- Но ты же сам называешь их родителями и искренне чтишь даже мертвых. Поверь мне, тем больше чести и тебе, и им, что воспитали такого преданного сына. Подумай, когда по сутам справлял поминальные обряды царь, царский сын и полубог? И чем больше народа узнает об этом, тем лучше. - Она протянула руку и погладила Карну по щеке. - Я знаю, что все кшатрии мечтают погибнуть в битве, но вот прямо сейчас, пожалуйста, подумайте сами так ли вы теперь жаждете этой братоубийственной войны. Теперь уже вдвойне братоубийственной между прочим! – Бханумати по очереди посмотрела на обоих. – Никто не желал этой войны больше вас. Вы двое – ее дыхание, ее порыв, ее движущая сила. Но, может быть, именно сейчас стоит задуматься о том, так ли сильно она нужна нам всем?  
Мужчины дружно нахмурились, но Бханумати уже поднялась из-за стола и обратилась к Дурьодхане:  
\- Боюсь, мой господин, я не смогу остаться с тобой этой ночью, как мы планировали, мне нужно идти на женскую половину. К тому же, сегодня ты намного нужнее своему другу. Пожалуйста, позаботься о нем, присмотри за ним, - и сложив руки перед грудью, Бханумати с достоинством поклонилась супругу.  
\- Конечно, свет очей моих, - улыбнулся Дурьодхана, искренне благодарный ей за ее чуткость и такт, которых всегда так не хватало ему самому.  
\- Карна, не сердись на меня. И поверь, моя семья всегда будет в долгу перед тобой, уже просто за то, что ты с нами.  
Карна зажмурился, скулы его напряглись, он просто не мог ей ответить.  
\- Желаю вам доброй ночи.  
И под нежный аккомпанемент перезвона ножных браслетов, богатые шелка одеяний Бханумати прошуршали к дверям.  
Когда она вышла, бесшумно скользнувшие в открытые двери слуги, проворно убрали остатки трапезы, оставив лишь напитки и фрукты, и потушили большую часть светильников.  
\- Будешь ночевать сегодня со мной, - веско сказал Дурьодхана, когда они снова остались наедине. В общем, все было понятно и так, но произнесенное вслух решение становилось окончательным. Карна, не пытаясь спорить, кивнул. Он и не хотел никуда уходить. Будто только рядом с Дурьодханой мог чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Обоим очень хотелось выпить, но Карна истово соблюдал своей обет, а Дурьодхана не видел смысла пить в одиночку. С кубками обычной воды они не сговариваясь вышли на балкон и замерли над все больше погружающимся в сон, растворяющимся во тьме городом. В воздухе отчетливо пахло тем, что лето кончается, ветер дышал приближением зимы, приятно холодил кожу.  
Карна устало вздохнул и, оперившись локтями о перила, ладонью свободной руки долго тер себе лоб, переносицу и глаза.  
\- Могу тебя понять, - мягко сказал наблюдавший за ним Дурьодхана. – После всего, что между вами было, вдруг узнать, что выводок Кунти – твои младшие братья. Такого врагу не пожелаешь!  
Карна коротко грустно улыбнулся.  
\- У меня мозг отказывается воспринимать их, как родственников. Я, в принципе, не в состоянии как-то примерить на себя роль их старшего брата. – Он коротко хмыкнул, снова закрыл глаза ладонью, будто прячась от всего мира, и очень тихо сказал. – Если уж мне суждено было оказаться незаконнорожденным, если сама судьба привела меня в Хастинапур, к вашей семье, почему она не сделала меня твоим братом?  
«Потому что моя мать праведная женщина», - мог бы ответить Дурьодхана, но вовремя прикусил язык. Потому что, на самом деле, ему было очень приятно услышать слова Карны.  
\- Знаешь, я бы тоже многое отдал за то, чтобы иметь сводным братом тебя, а не эту говорящую гниду Юютсу, - фыркнул он. А потом тронул Карну за плечо и улыбнулся. – Надо предложить Пандавам обмен: я отдаю им Юютсу со всеми потрохами, а тебя мы оставляем себе.  
\- Как будто это что-то изменит в сложившейся ситуации, - хмыкнул Карна в ответ, но возле его глаз все же сложились веселые морщинки. – Ты и все твои братья уже давно стали для меня, как родные.  
Вокруг было очень тихо. И в этой тишине они крепко и тепло обнялись и долго стояли так молча.  
Город совсем притушил свои теплые огни, и теперь только звезды сияли на них с небес.  
\- Пойдем что ли спать, - предложил Дурьодхана и добавил: - Завтра у нас будет непростой день.  
\- Непростой, - с тихим отчаяньем согласился Карна, и Дурьодхана сжал его предплечье.  
\- Говорю сразу, отцовский трон я тебе не отдам, - вроде в шутку, но при этом совершенно серьезно заметил Дурьодхана. – Я готов первым порвать любого, кто скажет, что ты не достоин этого, но это трон моего отца. И я не уступлю его никому.  
\- Дурьодхана, перестань, - поморщился Карна. – Мне неприятно даже об этом слушать. Я рад сражаться за твои права против моей внезапной родни, а ты всерьез думаешь, что я могу хотеть отобрать что-то, принадлежащее тебе?  
\- Сражаться он за меня думает, - фыркнул тайно польщенный его горячим отпором Дурьодхана. – Толку с тебя будет, раз ты обещал не убивать никого кроме Арджуны. Будешь их по полю гонять и обзываться? Круто, просто слов нет. И кстати, про Арджуну. Ты не моешь ноги, не ешь мяса, не пьешь вина, чтобы его убить. Но, раз уж сегодня такой день, скажи честно, ты все также ненавидишь его, как раньше?  
\- Естественно! Как я могу не ненавидеть этого самовлюбленного хвастуна, возомнившего себя лучшим в мире лучником?  
\- Полагаю, он говорит о тебе абсолютно теми же словами. Но я имею в виду, даже после того, как мы видели его, переодетым в женское платье…  
\- Да, в женское платье.  
Повисла короткая пауза, а потом они оба непроизвольно дружно заржали. Потом Карна покачал головой и сказал:  
\- Ну, надо признать, в тот день он нас конкретно разделал. Даже в платье.  
Дурьодхана нахмурился и продолжил:  
\- Просто вот что я тебе хочу сказать. Ты раньше мог бы себе представить Сияющего, Хлопкоголового, Джанамеджаю, одетым в платье? Притворяющегося евнухом на женской половине у занюханного царька матьсьев? Гордеца Арджуну? - Дурьодхана покачал головой. – Я вот тоже не смог бы. Потому что, мне казалось, он себя любит и уважает в тысячу раз больше, чем он того заслуживает, но… Если бы я сам этого не видел. А я видел. Я был там, когда он уселся на пол у стоп спящего Кришны с таким благоговейным видом, будто заплакать готов от счастья. А когда Кришна на него посмотрел, он только что не заскулил от восторга. Выглядел так, словно готов ему эти стопы языком лизать.  
Карна поморщился.  
\- Мне трудно в это поверить.  
\- Я бы не говорил, если бы не видел собственными глазами. Я не знаю, что сделалось у Арджуны с головой за все эти годы изгнания, аскезы, проживания у папы Индры на небе и блистательных побед над невидимыми данавами, но, по факту, он теперь вот такой. Согласный ходить перед людьми в платье и притворяться евнухом, сидеть у ног Васудевы и смотреть ему в рот. Он уже не тот Арджуна, которого ты представлял себе, когда давал свою клятву асуров.  
Карна молча отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Я не могу сейчас думать об этом. Я, кажется, вообще ни о чем уже думать сегодня не могу. Правда, Дурьодхана, пойдем спать. Я ничего не соображаю уже.  
\- Хорошо, пойдем.  
Дурьодхана приобнял покорного Карну и увел его обратно к себе в покои. Они погасили оставшиеся светильники и забрались с разных сторон на просторное ложе ювраджа: Карна спиной к дверям, Дурьодхана – к окну, потом еще какое-то время молча лежали и смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Как же мне повезло, что в моей жизни есть ты, вот такой вот, - наконец, совсем тихо, но очень серьезно произнес Карна. Он не сказал: «Как же мне повезло, что ты не оттолкнул меня». Это было понятно и без слов.  
\- А мне повезло, что в моей жизни есть ты. Вот такой вот, - улыбнулся в ответ Дурьодхана и крепко сжал потянувшуюся к нему ладонь Карны. Он не сказал: «Как же мне повезло, что ты не отвернулся от меня». Это было понятно и без слов.  
Ночью Карна спал просто отвратительно: ворочался, стонал, быстро неразборчиво бормотал что-то, то жалуясь, то шипя угрозы, сжимался комком, а потом разбрасывал свои длинные руки-ноги в стороны, постоянно задевая Дурьодхану на его половине и мешая ему спать. На ответные тычки и отпихивания не реагировал и не просыпался. Разбудить его не удалось, даже ощутимо встряхнув за плечи. Так что помучившись полночи, Дурьодхана в сердцах плюнул и ушел спать на кушетку. Про себя удивляясь и жалея Карну, которого не отпускало даже во сне. Причем не то, чтобы им никогда не случалось ночевать рядом раньше. Сколько раз они делили один шатёр, выбираясь на охоту, и в походах. Просто спали рядом под открытым небом. Да, что далеко ходить, даже в ту ночь, когда Карна ввалился к нему взбудораженный и расстроенный, как теперь понимал юврадж, после разговора с Кришной, он тоже остался ночевать у него. И всегда Карна спал, как убитый. Во всяком случае, соседу никогда не мешал.  
Оставшуюся часть ночи Дурьодхана спал крепко и спокойно, на удивление даже без сновидений. Но мгновенно проснулся, услышав, как перед рассветом Карна поднялся и, по своему обыкновению, стал собираться идти молиться в реке.  
\- Прости. Я сильно мешал тебе ночью? – сказал он, заметив, что Дурьодхана сел и трясет головой, пытаясь проснуться. – Иди на кровать, я уже ухожу.  
\- Стой. Я тебя никуда не отпускаю.  
\- Но ты же знаешь, мне надо, - упрямо произнес Карна.  
\- Ладно. Тогда я иду с тобой. И буду следить, чтобы никто больше до тебя не добрался, когда ты совсем беззащитен, - Дурьодхана встал, встряхнулся всем телом, как зверь, размял спину и, привычным движением подобрав свою булаву, подумал: «Хотя все, кому это было надо, похоже, до тебя уже добрались».  
\- Спасибо, - с улыбкой сказал Карна и накинул ему на плечи ту уттарайю, которую ему вчера принесли по приказу Бханумати.  
Утром на берегу было прохладно. Во всяком случае, смотреть на полуголого, стоящего по пояс в воде, погруженного в молитвы Радхею, было вполне себе холодно. Дурьодхана привалился спиной к корявому дереву, прислонил к стволу свою булаву, нахохлился, поплотнее закутался в плотную ткань и заснул прямо стоя.  
Разбудил его дробный топот коней. Уже начало светать, над берегом стоял низкий туман, и сквозь туман неслась колесница, явно из дворцовых конюшен.  
\- Чего надо? – неприветливо крикнул Дурьодхана, отделяясь от дерева, где его, возможно, не так просто было заметить, и выходя на берег, чтобы встать между колесницей и Карной.  
\- Старший брат! – еще плохо различимый в сыром тумане, с колесницы спрыгнул кто-то из его младших, кажется, Кратха. – Как хорошо, что ты тоже здесь! Отец послал за тобой. А мы нигде не могли тебя найти во дворце.  
\- Что так трудно было догадаться, где я? - пробурчал Дурьодхана, хотя объективно, обычно, он вряд ли пошел бы куда-то в такое время. – Ты же вот догадался.  
\- Вообще-то я приехал за Карной, - чуть виновато признал Кратха.  
\- Ах, даже так, - Дурьодхана обернулся и увидел, что его друг как раз закончил свои молитвы и идет к ним. Восходящее солнце золотом текло по его коже и волосам, и без серег, без доспеха, Карна все равно сиял, как и прежде.  
\- Сын Солнца, - ласково произнес Дурьодхана, любуясь им. – Мой Радхея.  
\- Что случилось? – еще издалека спросил Карна.  
\- Мы едем во дворец.  
\- А как же милостыня?  
\- Мой брат Кратха просит тебя милостливо не подводить его, поторопиться и поехать с нами к отцу.  
\- Кратха, тебе не обязательно было приходить ко мне за этим в такой час, я бы тебе все равно не отказал, - Карна дружески хлопнул брата Дурьодханы по плечу.  
\- Поехали уже, - Дурьодхана накинул на мокрого Карну свой ангавастрам.  
В легкой колеснице было маловато места для трех кшатриев их телосложения.  
\- Шанкара, похоже, тебе придется идти пешком, - покачал головой принц.  
Смуглый возница улыбнулся Карне и спрыгнул на землю, уступая свое место Кратхе.  
\- Слушай, захватишь там на берегу мою накидку, - попросил Карна. – Занесешь потом. А если хочешь, оставь себе. Да, пожалуйста, лучше оставь себе.  
\- Спасибо, Ангарадж, - улыбнулся Шанкара. – Я серьезно подумаю над этим.  
Пока они ехали ко дворцу Кратха вдруг бросил через плечо:  
\- Так получается, Карна, ты наш 101 брат?  
\- Получается, - на удивление спокойно ответил Ангарадж и вдруг широко улыбнулся. – 101 звучит приятнее, чем 106-ой.  
\- Вообще-то он самый старший, - буркнул Дурьодхана. – Так что советую считать нас с ним вровень, а вот остальным уже придется подвинуться.  
\- Бедный Духшасана, - рассмеялся Кратха.  
\- Духшасана будет только счастлив, - веско возразил Дурьодхана.  
У ступеней дворца их встретил Санджая:  
\- Кратха, хвала Шиве, ты привез их обоих! Юврадж, Ангарадж, идемте скорее.  
И он повел их, но только не в сабху, как этого логично было бы ожидать, а в личную гостинную махараджи, где их уже поджидали, как всегда, мрачный, как туча, Дед, растерянный и огорченный Видура и собственно родители Дурьодханы. Царица Гандхари, сидевшая на низком диване рядом со своим супругом и нежно сжимавшая его руку, единственная приветливо улыбнулась при звуке их торопливых шагов. И Дурьодхана еще подумал, что, возможно, беседу перенесли именно сюда, чтобы она так же могла присутствовать при решении, можно сказать, семейного уже вопроса, или же все просто сочли, что обсуждать подобные вещи лучше при меньшем количестве лишних ушей. Хотя последнее во дворце было почти невозможно.  
\- Пранипат. Мои поклоны, - неуловимо агрессивно рявкнул Дурьодхана с порога, решительно направляясь к своим старшим.  
\- Пранипат, - бесцветным голосом эхом повторил следующий за ним Карна.  
\- Долгой Вам жизни, - почти автоматически ответил махарадж, кажется сам не совсем зная, с чего начать разговор. Дед не помогал, а только, кажется, молча злился. Дурьодхана с сожалением отметил, что дядю Шакуни на семейные разборки не пригласили, если вообще не отослали куда-то намеренно. С Деда могло статься.  
\- К сожалению, сестра Кунти неважно чувствует себя с утра, и не смогла к нам присоединиться, - мягко сказала Гандхари. – Ведь так, Видура? Очень жаль, очень жаль.  
Дурьодхана только фыркнул, вот уж кого он не мечтал сейчас видеть.  
\- Дурьодхана, дорогой, сделай, пожалуйста, шаг в сторону, - вдруг отчетливо и очень мягко сказала царица Гандхари. - Можешь не загораживать собой своего друга, никто здесь не собирается на него нападать. – Она повернула голову в сторону находившихся в комнате мужчин, но не дождавшись от них никакой реакции, сама обратилась к Карне: - Васушена, дорогой, я очень горжусь, что по зову души или по зову крови, мой сын первым узнал и принял тебя, как родного. Я очень сожалею из-за того, что я, как и многие другие, скептически относилась к Вашей дружбе и, вероятно, все эти годы была несправедлива к тебе, считая, что ты держишься моего сына только из личной выгоды. Поверь, сейчас я очень сожалею об этом и раскаиваюсь в своей предвзятости. Зная твое прославленное великодушие, очень надеюсь на то, что ты не держишь на меня зла.  
\- Как можно, царица, - искренне выдохнул Карна, подавшись вперед и низко склоняясь перед Гандхари.  
\- Я понимаю, что на самом деле, должна была сказать это уже давным-давно, но все же скажу сейчас, - Гандхари протянула обе руки в его сторону: - Васушена, добро пожаловать в нашу семью.  
Все такой же порывистый, как и в юности, Карна единым порывом рухнул перед ней на колени, как собака подставляя свою голову под ее благословляющие ладони.  
\- Будь счастлив, мой дорогой, - очень искренне произнесла царица и неожиданно погладила его по волосам, а потом, подняв его лицо за подбородок, быстро пробежала ладонями ото лба к подбородку, желая «увидеть» его лицо наощупь. – Дурьодхана, - обратилась она к сыну, - сегодня я особенно горжусь тобой. Горжусь тем, какие преданные друзья тебя окружают.  
Дурьодхана почувствовал, что зарделся от похвалы своей матери, но слишком расслабляться было пока рано. Бесспорно, его мама сказала свое веское слово, но Дурьодхану напрягало тяжелое молчание Деда. Да, и очень многое еще надо было обсудить.  
\- Может быть, в свете изменившейся ситуации, нам стоит попросить Кришну вернуться? – обратился Видура к Деду.  
\- Нет! – рыкнул Дурьодхана раньше, чем осознал, что говорит.  
\- Как ни странно, но сейчас я согласен с ювраджем, - сухо и неприветливо произнес Дед. – Не вижу причин заранее посвящать его в наши дела. Не знаю уж, откуда ему все стало известно, но момент он выбрал крайне удачно. – Дед хмыкнул, а потом обратился к Карне. – Надеюсь, ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что заявлять какие-то притязания на наш трон для незаконнорожденного вроде тебя, в высшей мере бессмысленно?  
Карна молча поднялся на ноги под его взглядом.  
\- Мне все равно, что вы там вчера всю ночь обсуждали с Дурьодханой, обнимаясь и плача друг у друга на плече. Он всегда был склонен не в меру потакать тебе и всем твоим придурям. Но трон Хастинапура священен! Пока я жив, ни один человек, рожденный вне брака, не посмеет даже коснуться его.  
Дурьодхана еще держался, но уже начал тихо звереть. Что бы ни говорил на его памяти Дед, даже правильные мысли он умудрялся подавать так, что с ним немедленно хотелось начать ругаться и спорить.  
\- Махамахи Бхишма, независимо от того, кто моя мать, я не претендовал и не собирался претендовать на трон, - сухо произнес Карна и окинул всех старших в комнате долгим взглядом: - Поскольку Вам уже явно все известно, то вы должны знать и то, что я не согласился на предложение Васудевы. Я был и всегда буду верным другом принца Дурьодханы и верным слугой Хастинапура.  
\- Как верному слуге тебе следует пойти к твоим братьям и призвать их к примирению, - хмуро сказал Бхишма. – Хотя я считаю, что не следует старшему самому ходить к младшим.  
\- А вы полагаете, они придут, если я их позову? – с деланной серьезностью спросил Карна.  
Бхишма не повелся на провокацию:  
\- Здесь их мать. Кунти может приказать им прийти.  
\- Они решат, что это ловушка, - встрял в их разговор Дурьодхана.  
\- Мы можем предложить им встречу на нейтральной земле, заранее уведомив их, что в качестве нашего посла там будет Ангарадж, - тихо принял решение Дхритараштра.  
\- Тогда они просто убьют его, - взорвался Дурьодхана.  
Дед неодобрительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Не убьют, я тебе в этом ручаюсь. Тем более, что я сам поеду вместе с ним, - Бхишма шумно вздохнул и недовольно покачал головой. – Хотя я все же считаю, что не следует старшим приходить к младшим.  
\- Карна, ты понимаешь, чего мы ждем от тебя? – спросил Дхритараштра.  
Карна стоял напряженный и прямой, будто статуя, но все же плавно кивнул.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я остановил войну. Чтобы я все им рассказал, - его голос прозвучал неожиданно сдавленно и сипло.  
\- Не разводи сопли, раджа, - нахмурился Дед. – Если у тебя кишка тонка, им расскажу я. Раз уж эти собачьи кости все-таки разворошили, нет смысла ломаться, пора вывалить их на всеобщее обозрение.  
Дурьодхане очень хотелось если не огрызнуться на Деда, то хотя бы встать рядом с Карной и сжать его руку, но он прекрасно понимал, что это только даст повод для новой порции насмешек недолюбливавшему их желчному старику.  
\- Давно уже пора разобраться со всем этим безобразием, - пробурчал Дед и повернулся на этот раз к Видуре. – Я начинаю подумывать, что, возможно, зря мы берегли честь невестки Кунти столько долгих лет.  
\- Дедушка! Так Вы давно знали? – в шоке воскликнул Дурьодхана. Карна только посмотрел на старика злым и несчастным взглядом.  
\- Давно, - процедил сквозь зубы Бхишма. – А ты что думал, ты будешь царства налево-направо раздавать, а я даже не почешусь раскопать всю подноготную твоего потеряшки до пятого колена? В отличии от вас, малолеток, я в этой мутной воде уже втрое дольше плаваю. Сколько раз ему на лбу не пиши, что он сын Солнца, а просто так на одних красивых порывах далеко не уедешь, Дурьодхана. Тем более, что по вашей части и некрасивых вполне хватало.  
Карна сжал кулаки, но опустил глаза, будто признавая правоту Деда.  
\- Сегодня я пошлю к ним гонца с указанием места и времени встречи. Завтра мы сами выедем туда. Я расскажу им сам. Ты, - Дед все так же презрительно глянул на Карну, - можешь просто молча стоять рядом. Может быть, в какой-то момент даже получишь удовольствие. Потом я прикажу им приехать к царице Кунти и прояснить у нее оставшиеся вопросы. А дальше я рекомендовал бы, - Дед тяжело посмотрел на Дурьодхану, - все же вернуть им Индрапрастху, или что там от нее осталось, после всех этих лет. – Заметив, как напряглись желваки у принца, он добавил: – И успокойся, пока жив твой любимчик, вопрос о титуле самраджа Юдхиштхира больше поднять не сможет. И даже не потому, что он уже не старший из братьев. Индра, царь богов, тоже не старший из адитьев. А просто потому что его мать – блудодейка.  
\- Махамахи Бхишма! – гневно рявкнул Карна и шагнул вперед.  
\- С этого дня, ты можешь звать меня Питамаха, - не вздрогнув, осадил его Дед. – Да, и добро пожаловать в нашу семью, Вайкартана. 

Конец

Апрель 2016


End file.
